Attack on Fanmail
by TheSupremeKingFangirl06
Summary: Now is your chance to send mail to your favorite AOT/SNK characters! I will include all charcters alive and dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Supreme: **Hello everyone! Welcome to AOT/SNK fanmail!

***cue epic theme song***

**Eren: ** TITANS!

**Levi: **Shut up, brat.

**Supreme: **If any of you don't know how this works, basically you leave a review of something you've always wanted to say or ask the Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin peoplez! But there ARE rules!

**Keep it appropriate, we do have audiences that still have their innocence!**

**Do NOT and I mean do NOT hate. If you have a complaint, please make it legit and at least worth my time!**

**If u want to, I'll allow u to Roleplay! Always gotta keep it fun, ya know?**

If you guys can't handle that I will lose all faith in humanity

So please leave your questions and/or comments in the review section ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2 EREN BASHIN!

**Supreme: **Welcome back to AOT/SNK fanmail! First question!

**From: PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin **

**Dear Levi,  
How many times do you think Eren has said something stupid during the time he has been with the Survey Corps?**

**Levi:** Don't get me started on the brat, but to answer your question, at least 5 times.

**Supreme: Next question! **

**Also from: PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin**

**Dear Mikasa and Armin,  
What is the most idiotic thing that Eren has ever said?  
From, Vivian**

**Supreme: **Jeez, a lot of Eren bashing. Mikasa, Armin, your answers?

**Mikasa: **Well, I think this one time in a Survey Corps mission, Eren said to Jean, "So, I guess Marco is half the man he used to be…" he got punched in the face.

**Eren:** IT WAS A JOKE! A HARMLESS JOKE!

**Mikasa:** It wasn't to him *shrugs*

**Armin:** I'm agreeing with Mikasa that was pretty idiotic…

**Eren: **some friends you guys are!

**Supreme: ***hits Eren's head* down Titan boy! Let's do the last question.

**Dear Armin,  
Some people ship you with Krista Lenz. Do you Agree?  
-MizukiKitty or NightmareBlade**

**Armin:** *blushes* I'm not sure, isn't she with Ymir? If they are, I don't want to make things complicated for them.

**Supreme:** Awwww, Armin! You're just so cute! *hugs* anyway that's all the questions! Make sure to leave some more questions and/or comments!


	3. Chapter 3: TITAN SHIFTING AND HANJI!

**Supreme:** Hello everyone! Welcome back to AOT/SNK Fanmail! We have a lot of questions so let's get to it!

**From Forsaken:**

**Hanji**

are you a man or a woman?

**Hanji:** I'm a woman.

**From Guest:**

**Dear Mikasa-  
Johnny has 5 apples and gives one away calculate the mass of the sun**

**Mikasa:** Potato titan

**Eren: **TITANS?! WHERE?! *gets slapped*

**Hey jean you're awesome but i have to ask  
jean are you gay or not?**

Daniel B

**Jean:** NO! Where the frig did you get that idea?!

**Supreme:** Maaaaarco~!

**Marco: **Leave me out of this! I'm dead!

**Jean: **NEXT QUESTION!

**Dear Armin  
do you think Mikasa has a crush on Eren?  
Mike**

**Armin:** Of course! It's so obvious, Eren is just oblivious.

**Eren:** Oblivious to what?

**Armin**: …nothing

**From Tori:**

**Levi: What would u do if Eren turned into a 2 yearold because he drank something Hanji told him to?  
Eren: Whats it like being a titan  
Hanji: What would you do if u found out your a titan shifter like Eren  
All: Do titans like candy?**

**Levi:** Tell Hanji to reverse whatever the hell she did

**Eren:** It's kinda boring to be honest, you don't remember any of it and you just kinda lay there

**Hanji: **Probably experiment on myself

**Everyone:** O-o

**Hanji:** … pervs

**Everyone:** We don't know

**From StockinCutie:**

**Dear Levi and Eren,  
How do you deal with all your fangirls?**

**Eren: **Well, I run and Levi uses his blades. It's terrifying.

**Levi:** They have it coming, you know.

**From Victoria:**

**Levi: What would you do if Eren was suddenly a 2 1/2 year old child?  
Eren: How did u feel when finding out Annie was the female titan?/ Whats in like being a titan?  
Mikasa: Why do you always try to do everything for eren? I mean hes a shifter!  
Hanji: What would you do if you where a titan shifter like Eren  
Annie/Reiner/Bertholdt: what made u want to distroy humanity**

**Levi: **Raise him as my own. Then make Hanji somehow make him normal again

**Eren:** I felt angry and betrayed. Like I said, kinda boring.

**Mikasa:** Just because he's a titan shifter doesn't mean that he's strong. It's normal for a human being to have help.

**Eren: **You make me sound like a wimp…

**Hanji:** Experiments galore! I mean, it's a great discovery for a human to be a titan, what if everyone used this power to fight the titans?

**Annie:** Humanity is falling apart; we don't know the first thing to do in the mist of danger. We think that by doing this, were helping them.

**Reiner: **What she said.

**Bertholdt: **This was against my will! I didn't want to!

**From: agirlwhocleans**

**Levi, I think of you every time I clean something *blush***

**Levi: **Tch. Don't focus on me, focus on the mess you're cleaning up. Nice name by the way.

**Supreme: **Alright guys that's all the questions! Don't hesitate to leave more! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: LEVI'S TRADEGY

**Supreme:** Hey guys, welcome back! Let's get started ^.^

**Dear Sasha,  
Have you ever had Chinese-style curry with potatoes? Sooooooo gooooooooood!  
From, Vivian**

**Sasha:** No, no I haven't…. *drools and runs to the nearest restaurant*

**Everyone:** *sweat drops*

**From Tactless Unicorn **

**Alright I've got a few for levi and one for Petra :))**

1) Petra did you love levi in the romantic sense?

1) did you love Petra? In the romantic way?  
2) do you know how sexy you are? Do you use your sexiness to your advantage?  
3) how would you feel If I did THIS! (dumps red wine over perfect**white carpet)**

**Petra:** Yes we did, we were engaged after all!

**Levi: **1) yes

2) No I didn't only sometimes

3) *eye twitches and lunges*

**Everyone: ***holds him back*

**Levi:** LET ME GO! LET ME AT EM! *starts swearing in French*

**Supreme: ***gets rope and ties Levi up* RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!

**Fangirls:** OMG LEVI-SAN! OMG MARRY MEH U SEXEH CLEAN FREAK! *surrounds Levi*

**Erwin: **Should we help him? They could kill him!

**Supreme: **Nah, any of you lose control the same thing will happen to you. Now then, next question.

**From Mike:**

**Levi- Do you thin Erwin will ever ask you to marry him?  
Mikasa- have you ever consider tying Eren up and taking your clothes off to get Eren to show his real feelings for you?  
Armin- Are you aware you look like a short version of he- man?  
Jean- do you wear boxers,briefs or women's underwear?**

**Levi:** *escapes fangirls a bloody mess* no… *faints*

**Everyone: **0.0

**Mikasa:** maybe, maybe not, that's private

**Armin:** *sighs* yes… I am aware…

**Jean:** only the manliest choice! Boxers!

**From Forsaken:**

**Levi- Do you like pie?**

**Levi:** …

**Supreme: **we'll come back to that…

**hey guys  
(Hanji) What was your first time kissing Levi like?  
(Erwin)- are you and Nile 'friends with benefits' ?  
(jean) are you sure you're not gay?  
(Rico) how are you so awesome?**

The dude

**Hanji:** We've never kissed. But if Shorty wants to… *looks at Levi's body* hehehe….*nosebleed*

**Erwin:** *gives Hanji tissues* in a way, yes.

**Jean:** YES! YES I AM! I AM STRAIGHT!

**Supreme:** Yep he's straight….STRAIGHT UP GAAAAAYYYYY!

**Jean:** I hate all of you

**Supreme:** Ah come on Jeany-poo, you don't hate us!

**Jean:** YES I DO!

**Rico: **I'm awesome the same way you're awesome! Being me!

**From Dancing Dark 1**

**connie  
So who has he biggest boobs in the survey corp?**

Marco  
if you hadn't died would you and jean be in a relationship by now?

Eren  
When will you man up and ask Mikasa out?

**Connie: **That's easy! It's-

**Girls: ***glaring while getting their blades out*

**Connie: **E-Ehm….*clears throat* It's…

**Girls: ***glaring intensifies*

**Connie: **IT'S MIKASA *runs out of room while Mikasa chases after him*

**Marco: **Um…I'm sure it's possible…

**Jean: **WHAT, MARCO! That's it I'm not even gonna try anymore…

**Eren:** I don't care about relationships! I only care about killing the TITANS AJSKONFEOFNG *more gibberish in German*

**Supreme: ***slaps Eren and glares at Levi's body* LANCE CORPAROL LEVI I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE AND I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE PIE 'CAUSE IT'S MESSY AND EREN STOP SAYING STUFF IN GERMAN!

**Levi: ***quickly walks back to his chair* fine…

**From go go gadgety:**

**Hanji: do you think if you cloned Levi a hundred times they could wipe out the titans?**

**Hanji: **YES! DEFINATLY! *gasp* Levi, can we do that?!

**Levi: **No. Next question, Supreme

**Dear Annie,  
I believe you are a good person who has just made some bad decisions. Do not lose hope!  
Sincerely,  
Cyborg**

**Eren & Annie: **What?!

**Eren: **She nearly killed me!

**Annie:** I'm flattered, thank you for compliment

**Supreme: **Kay everyone, there are A LOT of questions so I'll answer them next time, until then, enjoy your day or night!


End file.
